Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cartridge being attachable to an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system and to a manufacturing method of the cartridge.
A cartridge includes developer, an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and components such as a processing member that acts on the electrophotographic photosensitive member. The cartridge is attached to an apparatus main body of an image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (LED printer, laser printer, and the like), a facsimile machine, and a word processor.
Description of the Related Art
In a case in which a cartridge attached to an image forming apparatus includes a plurality of members, a fastening member such as a screw may be used as a joining member that joins the plurality of members to each other.
As a method of joining the plurality of members included in the cartridge, a so-called ultrasonic welding that joins the members to each other with ultrasonic vibration is known. In ultrasonic welding, an ultrasonic vibrator that includes a resonance member that transmits ultrasonic vibration to a member by abutting against the member is used. As a method of ultrasonic welding, ultrasonic spot welding is known that uses a resonance member having a tip with a pointed shape.
In ultrasonic spot welding, the tip of the resonance member is abutted against one member and is moved towards the other member. In so doing, a fused portion in which the one member and the other member are melted is formed. Moreover, a recess recessed towards the other member is formed in the one member that has been melted by the resonance member abutting thereagainst.
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-49762 is a cartridge that includes members that are joined together by ultrasonic spot welding and that is detachably attachable to the image forming apparatus.
In a case in which a plurality of members are joined to each other by ultrasonic spot welding, when a large amount of fused portion enters between one member and the other member, the members may become separated from each other.